A Girl With A Story To Tell
by ZovaUniverse
Summary: Nico di Angelo grew up partially in the Lotus Casino with his sister, but what if another girl was trapped in the casino at the same time they were. She becomes a warrior and eventually finds herself at Camp Half Blood. But most think she is a Girl With A Story To Tell.


**AN: So this is the first story I have published in about a year and I really like this one compared to my others. I hope you do to. And let me apologize in advice for not the best emotional scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or the HOO ! ?**

I kept on bumping into people as they walked by me. I weaved and dodged the crowds on the busy sidewalk.

"Mommy!" I cried out desperately, but she left me at the corner and drove off. I knew she wasn't going to come back. I kept running and walking the streets until I was lost, hungry, and tired. I was only five years' old. I wasn't paying attention when I suddenly hit something hard and I fell backwards hitting the hard-cemented sidewalk. I started crying when, the thing I ran into looked at me. It was a boy who looked a little older than me, with black hair cropped short, with the front swept to the side and dark brown eyes and olive skin. A girl that was taller than him, but looked the same but her hair was long and curled around and on her head. My blond hair was like that but now it was shoulder length and slightly wavy, falling naturally without the perfect curls. The little girl looked at the boy as if they were having a silent conversation. The boy then stretched out his hand to help me up. A tall man in a nice suit walked up to the kids and scowled down at me. He started pushing them away, but right before that the girl whispered, "Follow us" to me. I had no other options. Yes, they were strangers, but sometimes rules need to be broken. If I wasn't so scared, I would have felt like a rebel. I slowly followed trying not to lose them in the thick crowds. They eventually stopped in front of a glittery light up sign. I don't know what it said, but I like how the letters were spinning and floating around, but that always happens when I look at signs or books. I stayed outside the door as the boy and girl were pushed in by the man. The kids continued inside as the man walked out. The man looked at the planter I was hiding behind and smirked at me through the leaves as he turned into a nasty leathery creature with wings and fangs. I fell backwards from my crouched position as I watched the creature fly upwards into the sky.

I sat there curled in a ball shaking for a while. I had nowhere to go, and no other options, so I decided to go into the building. Were those kids like that man. They couldn't be. Right? I hesitantly opened the door and walked in. I was confronted milliseconds later by a man in a bell boys uniform.

"Welcome to the Lotus Casino and Hotel. Here is your membership necklace that will allow you to do anything here." The man gestured around with both arms open. I started making my way through the building when I spotted the same boy and girl from earlier sitting on a couch pushed against a wall. I slowly walked over to them.

"Hello." I said shyly letting my hair fall in front of my face. The girl pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"I am Bianca and this is my little brother Nico." She said and Nico just sat there looking down at his feet as he kicked the couch with his heels.

"I am Ramona." I said shyly. I looked at her and saw how she was smiling at me. "Why did you help me?" I asked.

"Because you were lost and scared, sort of like us." She said pulling her brother closer to her. He snuggled up to her and it made me sad. I was alone in an unfamiliar place and I had nobody. I started crying and Bianca got off the couch, making her brother mad, and picked me up only slightly and sat me on the couch. She sat in between me and Nico. "Now you two should get some sleep. Let's go find a room." Bianca was like the sister I never had, but that was years ago.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my code name.

"Scarlet!" I sat up straight in my chair when I recognized the voice of my commander.

"Yes, sir!" I said standing up. A tall, muscular man with short cropped grey hair and big military boots.

"You are my best trained warrior, you should not be day dreaming solider!" Commander Crimson yelled pacing with his hands behind his back. I am an elite member of the S.O.W. or the Station for Outlawed Warriors. Almost all of us were found on our own.

"I won't again sir. Now what is my mission." I asked calmly yet sill loud. Commander only talks to me in person if it is important.

"Five hellhounds are running rampant around the garage in the east sector, when lamb accidently opened a cage while preparing it for transport. He was the only one there at that time." He said. Wow, I haven't been to the east sector in years and it is just five messily hellhounds, I wonder what the real reason for this is. I saluted and went to gather my stuff. I was currently in the West sector main building, which is located in Southern California. The East sector main building is in Manhattan, the garage is in Long Island sound. Everyone, except that one person, are here in the West sector. The hellhounds were being shipped here so that we can train them. Everyone is here because of the second Giant War, apparently is still being rebuilt and Commander doesn't think it's safe for us to go back yet. Until now.

Once I had my bag all packed I looked over myself in the mirror. My long blond hair went down to my butt, but you couldn't tell right now because it was in a French braid. I was wearing a unique training suit that was dark blue with accents of red. And over all of this was a blue velvet cloak. I had my gun holster attached to my belt and a mini crossbow attached to my arm. I was traveling via pegasus, who I named Bia. Short for Bianca. I put up my hood up and headed the stables. I walked through the metal hallways and climbed the later up to the surface. Did I mention that all the main buildings are underground? I climbed the old rusted metal ladder up to the surface where the sudden light blinded me. I Walked around the forests as my eyes adjusted. I eventually made it to the stables that was a hidden patch of land behind a cave where we kept animals.

I found Bia with her saddle already on. Many people here didn't know my name and only a few have seen my face. The stable boy said high and left respectively. Have I thought about how weird it must be to be taking orders from someone you have never seen before? Yes, but I am the only demigod out of the whole whatever it's called, the rest are just clear sighted mortals. Sometimes in the mess hall I hear people talk about how weird and strange I am. Wait until the figure out I over 70 years old, they all think I am seventeen. Cue hysterical laughter, inside my head. Maybe I am insane.

I saddled up onto Bia and tied my bag to the back of the saddle. I rubbed Bia's neck and held on to the leather reigns.

"Long journey, but we can do this. Ready girl?" I asked and Bias neighed in reply. Bia was a special type of pegasus and by that, I mean, that sometimes she can break the sound barrier. I made a clicking noise with my tongue and Bia started running forward. She unfurled her wings and I felt us rising in the air.

The wind blowing stray hairs out of my face and stinging my eyes at the same time. I loved it! The sound of Bia's wings beating became background noise as I tried to focus at anything as we sped through the sky. We were going fast so everything just blurred by. I listen intently to make sure we weren't being followed occasionally, but I was mostly stuck in my thoughts.

You age slowly in the Lotus Death Trap, but you still age. When I was seven I was with Nico on a rope swing that went into a pool. We had to stand on this high deck before getting on the rope swing.

"Come on. It will be fun." I said and Nico just crossed his arms. I dragged him by the arm to the edge. "See it isn't scary." He pulled his arm out of my grip.

"I am not going to do it." He said and then said something in Italian. Even though I spent so much time with the di Angelo's I never really learned much Italian. I then gave up, but came up with an amazing plan. I ran off the side and took hold of one of the ropes and swung. I slipped slightly on the rope then purposefully let go early. I started screaming for effect. I fell and hit the surface hard and that is when my amazing idea became very stupid. The force of hitting the water took me by shock and I ended up swallowing tons of water as I sank deeper. My vision started to blur and I could see someone coming down towards me through the blue water. I closed my eyes as the person pulled me up and sat me on the side of the pool.

"Ramona. Ramona! Why did you have to be so stupid?" He said shaking me. I opened my eyes abruptly and sat up crossing my arms. Which scared the living day lights out of him, I might add.

"Hey. We agreed that there are two situations where we do not insult each other, and that is…" I said gesturing for him to finish the sentence. He rolled his eyes and said, "When one or both are in trouble or Bianca is around." Over time Bianca became like an older sister to me too. I was the youngest, Nico was a year older, and Bianca was three years older than me and two years older than Nico. I was taken out of my thoughts by two sounds of neighing and a sudden shiver.

I opened my eyes and looked to see three venti circling around me and Bia. Those Dham demon lattes from hell always bother me. We stopped moving and were hovering in mid-air. I aimed my arm cross bow at one of the venti and sent the arrow flying through it at just the right angle to where is caused the venti to denigrate into dust. I tried to reload another arrow, but another venti struck me knocking me over the side. The arrow flew out of my hand and I made a grab for a low hanging holster. I barely made it and I was swinging violently. I tried to pull myself up, but the venti was already down at my level. I could try and climb up and risk being knocked off or I could fight one handed, and I decided not to become Ramona mush. I rapped my right hand around the holster trying to make myself more steady as drew my gun. I let celestial bronze bullets fly and hit one in the head, which just angered it more. Welp. It ran toward me and sent a powerful gust of wind that knocked my gun out of my hands as I tried to reach for the holster so I wouldn't fall with my gun. I reached up the side of the saddle where I luckily, I had a hunting knife strapped to the side. I swung it through the air and hit one of the charging venti, leaving the only one remaining is the one with the bullet in its head. It snarled at me and I snarled back. One I was still hanging there and was slowly slipping so I would have to do this fast.

The venti charged and I spun from my spot holding my knife backwards so that when it rammed me it ate knife and turned into dust.

Unfortunate for me, the force caused me to lose my grip and now I was falling. I held on to the side of my cloak and spread out my arms in legs in hope of trying to slow my fall. I saw something blurring towards me so I straightened myself and landed on the saddle on top of Bia. I felt badass.

"Let's keep going," I said, "Ludicrous speed!" I said getting low and wrapping my hands multiple times around the reigns. Just in time because Bia was doing what she does best. Fly faster than a commercial airplane.

We eventually arrived right outside the garage. The giant warehouse type of building that appears invisible unless you are looking for it. I let Bia go and told her to leave. She always returns when I whistle for her. I watched as she flew away and then cautiously made my way towards the building. The two giant garage doors were wide open as I walked through. On my upper left arm, I had a silver snake arm band. I reached for it and pulled on the tail. It uncoiled itself and elongated into a silver tipped spear. I held it in both hands and walked cautiously through with my back against the wall. The wide-open area was weirdly quiet and weirdly empty. I realized this way too late.

The doors quickly fell and locked shut from the outside and the room started filling with a green smoke. I wrapped part of my cloak around my nose and mouth in hope to not breathe in the weird smoke. I should have noticed another obvious sign, the S.O.W. sign was ripped in half and on the floor.

Soon I couldn't see anything because the smoke was filling up the room and I made an attempt to hold my breath, but it was useless. Even if I did manage to hold breath for the five minutes, that I have trained myself to do, I will eventually pass out and start breathing in the air anyway. I felt the smoke enter my lungs, but it is not like any poison I have experienced before. It was like breathing in freezing air, but I was losing consciousness. The world started to blacken and I slumped down against the wall. I pulled my hood tight against my face before the world turned dark.

I woke up in the garage, but standing in front of me were five menacing… teenagers. Two kids on either side of me held spears pointed at me. I also quickly realized that I was bond to a wooden chair with rope. I was stripped of my weapons so tough luck for me.

"Who are you?" The one in the front said. She looked about 16 with brown curly hair. I just smirked.

"They call me Scarlet." I said. "Who are you?" I asked. I could get out of this at any time, but frankly I was curious.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. Now tell us why you were here." She said. I gasped. "What?" She asked. Nico and Bianca told me they were children of Hades. Over the years, they taught me about Greek mythology and when I found out I was a demigod as well, I learned everything I could about it so yes, I know who Pluto is. I wouldn't want to ask her about Nico and Bianca.

"If you must know, I know more than you might think and I know that you are thinking what I am saying over and now you are thinking about how I was right." While I said, this I untied myself and pretended to still be tied up. Amazing distraction. "So now you are curious why I brought this up," I crossed my legs and folded my hands causing they kids to spring forward at me. "Don't worry I am not hostile, I'll just get up and leave." I stood and one kid sprang at me forcing his spear at me. I wrapped my leg around it forcing the spear down then punched him in his face. I took my leg off and kicked the kid who was running up behind me in the spot that has to hurt.

"I won't kill or hurt anyone if you give me my stuff back and maybe I'll tell you why I came here." I said sitting back in the chair putting my arms up defensively. Two other kids helped the kids who attached me as Hazel stared me down.

"We get answers then we give you your stuff back." She said and I made a popping noise with my mouth. "Okay."

"Why did you come here?"

"Hellhound stuff." I looked at Hazel and saw gold dust on her shirt and scowled, "and I see you have killed them. You know we train these creatures, don't just immediately kill them." I said crossing my arms.

"What do you mean by _we?"_ she said stepping closer.

"Sorry to many questions. Now l would like my stuff back and I'll leave you in peace. I would also leave before my friends come back." I said and she threw me my arm crossbows, my spear, my extra pistol and my hunting knife reluctantly. I picked them up and got situated while Hazel was still staring me down. "You are lucky I have mercy on you because of your brother. Anyway toddles." I said giving them a salute then running off. I heard Hazel yelling after me, but I ignored it. That was a lot of fun. You know what I should have asked them how they found the garage. Uhh stupid. Stupid.

I got over that quickly and started enjoying the scenery. You know it's nice to be above ground in an actual forest. I found this giant boulder and I decided to sit there and just think. For all my commander knows I defeated the hellhounds myself. I laid down on the grass enjoying the sunset. I mean it looked like something straight out of a postcard, they pink red sunset, the green forest, the dozens of charging monsters. Wait a second. I stood up and got out my spear as giant scorpions walked forward. You have got to be kidding me.

I didn't want to fight so I ran. I was done. But I was braking code and if I was presented with a challenge then I must face it. I turned around and faced the creatures.

I don't quite remember what happened, but I do know that it felt awesome. I just let my instincts take control and soon all I could see was golden dust. I started breathing heavily. Then I heard someone gasp and a bunch of shushing.

I turned around slowly only to see what looked like a couple dozen kids. All of a sudden, a black shadow appeared and something pushed me to the ground. The shadow turned into a boy and he pointed a black sword against my throat. He had olive skin and black shaggy hair. He was wearing all black and he stared right through me with dark brown eyes. I gasped and stumbled backwards on my arms. He had a menacing look on his face.

"Nico?" I asked barely audible. I put one hand up defensively as I took my hood down with my other hand. Nico eyes widened and he dropped his sword to the side. He looked so different since the last time I saw him. I thought he was still in the casino.

"Ramona?" He said and I nodded. I started tearing up as I stood up. I helped him up, but behind him I saw a guy that looked like the opposite of Nico, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Which shocked me when he grabbed Nico's hand.

"Nico what is going on do you know this person?" He asked serious stepping in front of Nico. Aww.

"I am Ramona and I am… How old are we now Nico 75?" I turned looking at him, smiling. The boy looked upset and slightly disappointed. "Oh, don't worry honey. Nico is my brother and that is all we have ever been, speaking of which." I ran behind him and hugged Nico for the first time in eight years. "I thought you were dead. Thank the gods that you are not. Wait where's Bianca I want to catch up?" I broke away from Nico because I wanted to ask more questions, then I saw him tearing up. Will put a hand on his shoulder. No. I started crying.

"No. No. No. You guys were all I had." I sobbed falling to my knees. Kids started making their way over and surrounding us. I put my hands over my eyes. I eventually composed myself enough to ask, "How did she die?" Nico just looked at me and I knew the subject was officially dropped. I quickly wiped my eyes before looking around the group of kids. "So, who wants to show me around, where ever we are?" I asked causing lots of yelling and people dragging me. I really wanted to spend more time with Nico, but my emotions are easily changed and I didn't want to think about Bianca. She and Nico were all I had, my only family. Now that Nico was gone I started tearing up and broke down in tears again. I started thinking of every memory of her I could grab at and held on to them. The students stopped and let me fall. The tears ran down my cheeks as I breathed heavily shaking. I looked around at the kids looking at me in concern.

"Miss, are you Okay?" said a little girl with black hair ran up to me and hugged me. She was only like 6 but then everyone joined and I was stuck in a pile of people, shyly smiling.

"Hey, Hey, move it people." Said someone shooing away the kids making them laugh. My eyes were still red, but I was smiling… that must have been confusing. But lucky for me, the boy who saved me from the dangerous depths of the sticky child dog pile, was pretty cute. He held out his hand and I took it. "Hi I'm Connor Stoll, 17 and single." I rolled my eyes.

"Ramona." I said. But there was something I needed to ask. "What happened to Bianca di Angelo?" I asked trying not to cry again. I was only a little shorter than Connor and he started running his fingers through his brown hair and his blue eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Of course, the station would never allow me to be with someone outside of the group. They will be hunting me down soon I know that much.

"I don't know the exact details, but I know someone who was there." He said and started walking towards a field. We broke through the trees to a lively open area with a clear view of the ocean and the sunset. There were tons of cabins with kids and teenagers playing and walking around.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we headed towards the beach.

"The ocean, the guy we are looking for… is a fish." He said trying not to laugh. Seriously a fish! Unless some radioactive waste made fish talk I don't know how this works. Wait, he is just messing with me. I crossed my arms and looked at him. He just laughed more. We stopped at the water's edge and Connor put his hands around his mouth like a makeshift microphone. "Here fishy fishy! Here fishy!"

"Okay your insane… so I'm just going to leave." I said gesturing behind me with my thumbs and walking backwards. The something broke through the water and I stood still. What the…

"Stoll I was talking to a crab about finding a shell, is this important." Said a boy with dark black hair and sea green eyes. He was hot, but guessing by the way Connor doing a 'cut it out' gesture, he was taken.

"So, you're a fish?" I asked because now I was thoroughly interested. The fish boy face palmed and shook his head.

"Hi I am Percy Jackson, never mind Connor. So why have you come." He said giving me a slight wave. So, that is neither a yes or a no on the fish thing, okay. I straightened my poster and looked at him and said in a serious tone, "What happened to Bianca di Angelo?" The boy was making it out of the water when he froze. Connor left quietly as Percy sat down on the sand.

"You knew her?" He asked looking down. I sat down across from him with my legs crossed.

"Yeah she was like my older sister." I said and he looked guilty for some reason.

"Well I was 14 on a mission, you'll find out more later about that, but basically she risked her life to save me and 3 others. She was a hero." He said and I smiled tearing up slightly.

"I thought Nico and Bianca were still playing in the lotus casino in the same room I grew up in." I said, "Both still alive." I said Percy looked sad and I think I was out of tears. Then a black shadow appeared behind Percy. I took out my gun and aimed it at the person, I assumed, was sneaking up on us. Percy and the figure held up their hands.

"Ramona what happened to you, the last time I saw you, you were taken away…Where did you go?"

 **I hope you like the first chapter in this series! Tell me of any things you might want to see in the future of this story.**

 **Oh and I know some of the ages are slightly incorrect, but it makes the story fit.**


End file.
